Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are broadly used in electronic systems to convert analog signals, such as electrical voltages or electrical currents, into digital signals for processing in digital systems. Various types of ADCs are available, such as direct-conversion ADC, successive approximation ADC (SARADC), sigma-delta ADC, or the like.
An analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion system includes at least an ADC, and may include other functional modules such as a multiplexer for selecting the analog channel that is connected to and converted by the ADC. The A/D conversion system may additionally include a controller (e.g., a processor) to control the operation of the A/D conversion system. Efficient communication between the controller and the ADC is a challenge, since transferring the control commands and converted digital data between the controller and the ADC may consume a significant amount of resource of the controller. There is a need in the art for analog-to-digital conversion systems that achieve efficient communication between the controller and the ADC.